Be My Escape
by bethanyisace
Summary: My desires for Ezra and Aria's relationship... Starting from 1x22 the season finale. Ezra is Aria's only happy place to go in her drama filled world. Lots and lots of fluff, some decent drama, but rated M for future adult chapters!
1. Chapter 1

I was EXTREMELY disappointed in the finale of PLL season one. I started this show having read all the books and thinking I'd just see them acted out, however the show is completely different. Needless to say, I was ecstatic about the fact that Ezra and Aria have lasted so long. I knew from spoilers that the cop was not there to break them up… but I was still expecting more from this finale. In my opinion, Aria was over reacting, he didn't lie, and she never asked if he had a fiancé. He didn't know she was going to be working with him. She shouldn't have stormed off like that. Anyways, PLL doesn't come back until June, and I need a way to branch my frustration of going two months without an update on the story. Hopefully when it comes back they'll fix this, realize from recent events that they shouldn't get upset so easily, and then give a normal relationship a shot. Until we see if that plays out nicely, here's a fluffy and lemony little story. Starting from what I WISH had happened in the finale… and continuing gosh knows how long. (:

xxxxx

"Up until today, you were the only guy who's never lied to me."

She looked at him with those same sad eyes, that betrayed look when she felt lied to. He knew she'd turn and leave in a second, knew the woman he loved would be walking out the door. He was, of course, correct; she whipped around and reached for the knob before he'd made it across the floor to grab her elbow.

"No, Aria. I DIDN'T lie to you. I was as surprised to see her as you an-"  
"You didn't do any RESEARCH, Ezra? About where you'd be working and who you'd be working with?"  
"Do you think I had time Aria? I was too excited about what a new job means for us, for our relationship, to worry about checking up on my coworkers. I-"  
"Sometimes letting excitement getting the best of you isn't the best thing, you know th-"  
"STOP cutting me off Aria, it isn't fair. I've told you before and I'll tell you again, she's the past. YOU, on the other hand, are very much now. And I want you to be very much my future, for a long, long time. Why in the world would I even suspect that my ex would be working with me? Why would I check, Aria, why? I wouldn't, because I don't think about her, at all. I think about you, day and night. So shut up and stop making assumptions."

Her look of anger turned to one of surprise rather quickly. He'd never yelled quite like that, and he'd most definitely never told her to shut up. Not even to be quiet. She wasn't offended, though; he looked more hurt than mad, more vulnerable than scary. Maybe she had jumped to conclusions; maybe she was being a bit rash. Unfair, even, to the man she loved.

"I'm… sorry, Ezra," she mumbled to the ground. Her voice was barely audible.  
"I can't hear you, Aria. What?" He pushed her chin upwards with his index finger.  
"I said, I'm sorry Ezra."  
"That's what I thought."

Ezra leaned down, brushing his lips lightly against hers, and then kissed her forehead. He pulled her tight to him, one hand on the small of her back and the other playing with her hair. After a few seconds, to her dismay, he let go.

"Someone will notice our absence. We have to go downstairs." His eyes were apologetic.  
"I don't want to see her. Or see her see you. I can't even hold your hand and tell her you're taken."  
"You're right. We have to make it seem like we didn't start this until after I left Rosewood. But I promise you, Aria, she will know I'm off the table. Because I am, I am yours."  
"Just let me act like your girlfriend. For one minute."

She stretched to the very tops of her toes, and kissed him firmly. Her hands clung to the chest of his shirt, stopping him from pulling away. He deepened the kiss after a prolonged second, and she let her tongue dance across his mouth. He kept his lips sealed, it was too risky. His mind was reeling too fast. Dangerous, off limits, not right. But she kept trying. Her hand shifted, her nails digging lightly into the nape of his neck. She nibbled his bottom lip. His weakness, she knew it.

"Ezra," it was more of a moan then a whisper. She was begging.  
"Stop, Aria." He had to be responsible. Her PARENTS were downstairs.  
"We're in my room, Ezra. Please. Just kiss me…"  
"No."

He placed one hand on each shoulder and pushed her off. It's not that he didn't want it. He did, all he wanted was to kiss her entire body, make out with her until she couldn't move her mouth. But he knew the risks were too great. He also knew that a weighing factor in her sudden urgency was the need to claim him as hers, because she felt that there was a threat downstairs. Sometimes, he remembered how young she was, and still felt he was taking advantage.

"I love you, Aria. Trust me, you don't want to lose everything just for a few seconds of tonsil hockey. I promise, she will not take me. I won't give her a second glance."

Another kiss on her forehead in response to her pout, and he pulled her gently out the door.

xxxxx

Extremely short, just a sweet little star to the story. More fluff, drama, and future lemons to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for the great reviews! (: Please keep sharing your opinions with me! I'd like to let you know that I take criticism extremely well, so if you disagree with something or find something weak in any of these chapters, feel free to tell me. Also, while I have a general idea of what I want to do with this story, if you want to see anything specific played out, let me know! There's a lot of sexual tension in this chapter, just so you know. Enjoy!

xxx

"Tell me again how it went having his ex in your house?"

Aria sat across from Hannah, who was leaning across towards her. Elbows on the table and a coffee in her hand, she stared inquisitively at Aria. Aria sighed, it was Monday. Not just any Monday, it was the first day of what was sure to be the longest week of her life. Ezra's last week as her teacher, the last week where their relationship was technically illegal. Then they just had to give it enough time… she snapped back to reality, remembering her friend had asked a question.

"Dreadful, at first. She kept trying to talk to him; I couldn't even do anything about it. It got funny eventually, though. She bumped into my mom trying to talk to follow him, and got hot coffee spilled all over herself. When she asked Ezra for help he just walked away, I was so proud."  
"Ooh, training our boyfriend to be rude, are we? Show's that she's interested though, which isn't good if they'll be seeing each other on a daily bas-"  
"Hannah!" Spencer plopped into the seat next to her, Emily next to Aria. "Don't talk like that."  
"Yeah Han, Aria can trust him. Older men ARE more mature, right?" Emily chimed in.  
"He's not even that OLD, you guys are so stubborn." Aria downed the last of her drink in a huff.

Her look of annoyance switched over quickly as she looked across the cafeteria. Ezra sat with a few other teachers, facing her. He'd caught her eye and was smiling his dorky smile, she couldn't stay upset knowing she had that to go see tonight. Granted, the occasion wasn't that grand. It was time for them to plan out their relationship; decide how they'd make it seem like they'd just fallen into each other's lives after he'd transferred to Hollis. Seeing him was enough though, and maybe she could sneak out with another t-shirt of his. Even after he washed them, they smelled like home to her.

OoOoOoO

An hour later, Aria realized she couldn't wait until that night. Hannah's reminder of Jackie's constant presence had crept back into her brain after lunch ended. It was Ezra's free period, and she decided it wouldn't hurt to go see him for a bit. Bag slung over her shoulder and a random essay in hand in case another teacher happened to be in the room, she walked with a certain bounce in her step towards his classroom.

*Knock knock*  
"Come in!" Ezra sat grading papers, the last essay he'd ever assign at Rosewood Day.  
"Hello, Mister Fitz, I was wondering if you could help me with my essay." Aria looked around, noting the coast was clear, and winked.  
"Aria! I wasn't expecting to see you until tonight." He put his pen down and stood with a smile.  
"I know, but I couldn't wait."

Aria closed the door behind her, pulling down the small shade and locking the door, just in case. She walked towards slowly, stopped just out of her reach and tilted her head to the side. She bit the inside of her lips and pursed her lips, her little sign for "ask me what's wrong." He sighed and closed the gap between them, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Aria, what's wrong?"  
"I'm used to seeing you every day. I feel so lucky. Now… SHE'LL see you every day."  
"Look, I already told you-"  
"Please let me talk, Ezra. I have a right to be concerned. At lunch-" She stopped herself, Ezra didn't know that her friends knew about him. She couldn't exactly say Hannah reminded her of Jackie. "I… started thinking. And I realized she showed so much interest in you at my house, you know she'll do the same at the college. Why wouldn't I worry? You're adorable, anyone would try anything to be with you."  
"Even if what you say is true, Aria… it doesn't matter. I have you. I'm the luckiest guy in the world for that."  
"Maybe, Ezra, but I don't exactly have you. There's no proof, I can't tell anyone about it. There's nothing I can offer you that someone else can't." Tears welled in her eyes. Her lower lip started quivering. Ezra's eyes grew wide, he started to panic and pulled her to his chest.  
"Aria-"

Ezra was cut off by Aria's lips firmly against his. Her arms had tangled themselves around his neck, she had pressed her torso against his as close as humanly possible. He pushed at her, mumbling something about "not here" and "we're in school." But she wouldn't listen; her arms were pulling his neck down into the kiss, begging silently for returning pressure. He gave in, pressing his lips lightly back, trying to keep things as tame as possible. Another nibble on his lower lip, like the one the other night that had driven him almost to his breaking point.

"Aria," he sighed into her mouth.  
"Mmmm."

She took the opportunity to slip her tongue past his lips, flicking it against the tip of his invitingly. Ezra recoiled back against his desk so quickly that he almost fell. He grabbed the wooden surface quickly, falling into his seat instead of attempting to steady himself.

"Aria, not here. You know even with the door closed, someone could find out."  
"I don't CARE Ezra, you said you have me, so let me have you. You're my boyfriend, right?" He opened his mouth to respond, but apparently it was rhetorical. "So I should be able to kiss you, whenever I want."  
"You were trying to do more than kiss me, Ar-"  
"No, I AM trying to do more than kiss you."

She closed the gap between herself and his chair quickly, falling into his lap and thrusting her mouth to his again. Her hands fell on his shoulders, gripping them violently. He tried to push her off, giving her an excuse to grind her body down on his. He moaned, falling into her trap and relaxing into her advances. He pulled Aria's trick on her, grabbing her bottom lip in his teeth and tugging lightly.

"Ezra…" She took this as a sign that he liked where things were going, and swung her leg over into a straddling position.  
"Baby, calm dow-"

She cut him off again by practically shoving her tongue down his throat. He mumbled in protest again, so she ground her hips down on him, feeling him swell underneath her. Aria turned her deep passionate kiss into several smaller ones, trialing down his jawbone and to his neck. Careful not to leave marks, she nipped and sucked on certain spots, making him shiver and buck below her involuntarily. He moaned loudly, which seemed to snap him back into reality.

"No, no no no, we're done." Ezra grabbed her hips and literally lifted her off of him, standing and placing her on her feet as well. It was then that she got the first signs of tears in her face yet again. "Honey…"  
"No, don't bother Ezra. I should get to class." Aria readjusted her hair and stormed out before he could say anything, leaving him unable to chase her in front of the entire student body.  
"…What'd I do?" he whispered to himself, as the first few students of his next period class walked through the door.

xxx

Now, if this were the show, I'd stop right here with them fighting and not update for 2 months (; But don't worry, more to come in the next day or two since my chapters are so short anyway!


	3. Chapter 3

I have to admit I love writing about this when I can't see it on T.V. or read it in books anymore (; I apologize for having such short chapters, but that's always how I split up my writing. I hope it doesn't bother anyone. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated, thank you again for the ones I've gotten so far! Enjoy :D P.S. we're just going to pretend Caleb didn't leave, or has already returned (:

xxx

The end of the day rolled by without Ezra hearing from Aria. Usually he'd catch a glimpse of her passing his class or grabbing something from her locker, but not today. He began to think she was purposely avoiding him. About an hour after the end of the day, he still sat grading papers at his desk. Unsure as to whether she still wanted to see him later, he decided to text her.

_Hey.. don't know how mad you are but I hope I still get to see you tonight, love you – xoxo Ezra_

Twenty minutes of staring at his phone got him no response. With a sigh, he threw the remainder of the papers on his desk into his bag and locked up the classroom.

"Mister Fitz!" Ezra turned around to his name, finding Caleb a few feet away.  
"Yes, Caleb?" It came out as a sigh, now was not the time.  
"I was wondering if I could have my cellphone back," Caleb inquired; Ezra had taken it earlier that day.

Ezra fell into a deep thought at that, a plan formulating in his mind. He was going to check up on Aria tonight, whether or not she wanted to come see him.

"Sure Caleb, here," he said, reaching into his bag and tossing the handset in his students direction.  
"Thanks sir." Caleb returned to the detention from which he came.

Getting into his car, Ezra went over the plan in his head. He'd confiscated the cell phone because Caleb was looking up ways to make cars fail. Ever the rule-breaking teacher, he had unlocked the phone to take a look, enlightening himself as to which wire to disconnect to stop his car from working properly. If he started making a bunch of noise with the failing engine of his car right out front of Aria's house… well that couldn't be ignored now could it? Feeling quite brilliant, he drove off with a smirk.

OoOoOoO

_Hey.. don't know how mad you are but I hope I still get to see you tonight, love you – xoxo Ezra_

Aria sighed, tossing her phone to the foot of her bed. She turned her iPod up to drown out the argument going on downstairs. The lyrics in her ears irritated her even more than she thought possible: "You heard there was a party tonight and I'd be here, I just saw you lookin at me even though she's here. Every time I turn around you seem to be worried about me." Ripping the headphones out, she threw her MP3 to keep her phone company, and pulled a pillow over her head.

OoOoOoO

Ezra pulled up a few feet before Arias driveway on the side of the road. Cutting the engine, he popped the hood and ran around the foot of the car. He pulled the correct wire, then ran back to turn his key while putting on his best act of frustration. It made more noise than he'd hoped for, and before he knew it Ella walked curiously out of the house.

"Is everything okay out her- Ezra! What's going on? Is your car okay?" She walked towards him.  
"Oh, Ella! I didn't even recognize that this was your house… I don't know what's wrong, it was making noises so I stopped, and now it won't start up again."  
"Let me go get Byron, I'm sure he ca-"  
"ELLA WE WERE NOT DONE DISCUSSING THIS!" Aria's dad stormed out of the house, stopping dead in his tracks at Ezras confused gaze. "Uh, hello there…"  
"Don't yell at me Byron, you have no right!" Ella turned to Ezra apologetically. "I'm sorry about that…"  
"It's no problem, Ella, I'm sorry my car seems to have stalled at the wrong moment…"  
"Car problem, you say?" Byron walked towards them, attempting to play off his recent fit of rage. "Let me have a look…"

Ezra looked on as Byron repopped his hood, and searched for any abnormalities. Good thing it was such a small wire, he seemed to be struggling. After a few minutes, Ella sighed. Feeling bad, she smiled at Ezra again.

"Why don't you go inside and call your insurance company in case we can't get this working? Our wall phone isn't working.. but there's a mobile on the table right at the top of the stairs."  
"I probably should, thank you so much," Ezra responded. Why Ella had suddenly forgotten about the existence of cellphones, he didn't know. She seemed too hung up on being mad at her husband.

Walking inside, he happily remembered that Mike would be at lacrosse practice. Walking cautiously up the stairs, he turned to Aria's room and knocked quietly.

"GO AWAY, I don't want to talk to either of you until you stop FIGHTING!" The anger in her voice startled him.  
"Aria… can I come in?" He heard running and the door swung open.  
"…Ezra?" Her eyes grew wide, as shocked as she was and as confused as she had made him, he couldn't deny she was adorable.  
"And I'm not leaving until you tell me what I did wrong."

She lowered her gaze to the floor, biting her lip as she did so. When she looked up again, she appeared angry, but he could tell it took effort. She was just acting, pretending to be angry at him. Aria breathed out of her nostrils with the biggest attitude in the world, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I know you better than that, Aria. Who do you think I am. What's going on?" She broke, arms dropping to her sides and tears welling in her eyes.  
"Why don't you want me Ezra?"  
"What are you talking about? You know I wan-"  
"I mean physically! What did I do wrong that you won't kiss me with the same passion have when I kiss you? Why do you hold back when you're with me?"

Ezra's eyes widened and his jaw dropped a few inches lower. So THAT'S what the entire thing was about?

"Are you… stupid, Aria? Of course I want you, God. You know that. The problem comes with the fact that I'm twenty three and you're seventeen. And if I don't hold myself back our relationship becomes even MORE illegal. You've KNOWN this, for months. What sparked such a need for… this?"  
"What if we end up like my parents?" The tears stopped welling and fell freely. "They have no attraction, no chemistry left between them. Maybe that's why they're like this, maybe that's why they fight all the time."

As soon as the last word left her mouth, Ezra grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to his chest. He kissed her hairline gently, running one hand across her upper back. He kept an eye on the front door just in case the shadows of her parents approached.

"We aren't them, Aria. If you were so worried about that… why didn't you tell me?"  
"They fight all the TIME, Ezra… I can't even think. Except about turning into them."  
"Aria, we WON'T." He gripped her tighter, still speaking into the top of her head. "If you need to get away… you can always come be with me. And we can talk about it. I assure you, that will help much more than provoking pointless fights between us."  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her apology was barely audible.  
"I know."

He pushed her back a few centimeters, enough to dip his head down to meet her lips. Once again, he intended it to be innocent. Another dangerous situation. Couldn't he kiss her where there was no fear of being caught? Yet once again, she didn't care. She twisted their bodies so that his back flew against the wall next to her door, standing on her toes to kiss him. Her hands teased down his chest, fingers getting dangerously close to his waistband.

"Aria!" He laughed, pushing her down. "We just talked about this."  
"…Yeah, whatever." She giggled, burying her head in his chest. "I have a question."  
"Make it quick, my dear. Your parents will have fixed my car soon enough." Her confused expression reminded him that he had never explained how exactly he'd ended up in her house. She shrugged off her lack of understanding.  
"Did you mean it when you said I can come be with you?"  
"Of course, Aria. Anytime, you know that." She buried her nose in his neck.  
"Can I spend the night?" Big, pleading eyes looked up at him. He broke without any type of fight.  
"As long as you're careful." He went in for another kiss when he heard the rev of a successful engine starting up and jumped away instead.  
"I take it you have to go," Aria stated simply. "I'll see you at seven." With a wink, she retreated to her room.

xxx

Pretty excited for the next chapter (: Suggestions, criticism, praise, or any other input is greatly welcome and appreciated! Thank you so much for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for all the reviews, and all of you that made this story one of your favorites or added it to your alerts. M rating comes into play this time… you'll see how when you read (: I hope you enjoy, any suggestions or input at all is extremely appreciated! Enjoy.

xxx

Ezra hurried around his apartment, attempting to clean. Unfortunately, in his haste he was knocking things over and making even more of a mess. He stopped and took a deep breath. There was no reason to try and impress Aria. She'd been to his dingy apartment a million times, and it usually smelled like Chinese takeout. Picking up a pile of papers from his small coffee table, he tossed them back into his bag. Checking the clock, he took the last two minutes to make the bed and appear as a bit less of a slob.

*knock knock*

"Coming," he called, straightening his grey t-shirt.

Ezra ran to the door, pulling it open a little too excitedly. Luckily, he was met by a just-as-enthusiastic Aria. She closed the gap between them as if she were flying, wrapping her small arms around his waist. He laughed, closing the door behind her and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Why hello there," he whispered lovingly.  
"You smell good," she responded, burying her nose into his chest. He laughed again.  
"Not that I mind this, but I think if we just stand here all night your legs will start to hurt. Put your bag down alright baby?"

She grunted in agreement, and walked towards the coffee table, dropping her bag on it. She stood on one foot and twirled around, surveying the apartment. He could have tackled her right then, it was quite possibly the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"You cleaned for me!"  
"And you took ballerina lessons," he smirked back.  
"You bet, I'm more flexible than ever before." She coupled her suggestive phrase with a wink.  
"Whatever you say, Aria."

Ezra stepped towards the small kitchen area of his apartment. Reaching into a cabinet, he pulled something out and hid it behind his back, turning back to Aria.

"I got you something," he said with a grin.  
"What? What is it?" She turned into an excited little kid before his very eyes. He got nervous, she was a bit too excited and it was hardly anything at all.  
"Well, it's small…" A tone of insecurity took over his voice.  
"Baby!" She walked over to him, placing her hands on his chest and standing up tall to kiss his neck. "I'm excited that you got me anything at all. I'll love it, I promise."

His strength returned, and he pulled his hands out. In his palms lay an old-school, dark purple cassette player. The headphones attached were more modern, ear buds of the same deep color. Next to the player in his hands lay a cassette. A mix tape, a real mix tape. The little white label read "E.F. + A.M." coupled with a heart. He grinned sheepishly as the corners of her mouth turned up slowly and steadily.

"The songs on it… all remind me of you. So you can get away whenever you need to. I know you have an iPod, but this felt more your style to me. Plus I had this strange craving to make you a mix tape so-"

He was cut off by her lips; his desire for her to enjoy his gift had caused him to ramble. She pulled back as soon as he calmed down.

"Ezra, I love it. I love you. It's perfect." He smiled in relief and placed it in her hands.  
"I'm glad. Really, really glad." She turned back to the coffee table and placed her present with her things. Facing him again, she bit her lip.  
"I didn't get you anything. I never do. I feel bad."  
"You don't need to get me anything! I have you, you're all I want." She smiled mischievously.  
"Oh, really," she whispered seductively.

He felt her lips on his neck again, her hands slipping under the hem of his shirt to rest on his stomach. He had no power to resist her; she'd been coming on strong lately. Leaning back against the counter, he held her by the small of her back. Her featherlike kisses on his neck turned into passionate ones. She worked her way to the other side, nipping as she went. As she began to suck at the point where his neck met his collarbone, Ezra moaned out lightly. She stopped, knowing no visible marks were allowed.

He let his hands fly up to her face, cupping it gingerly and pulling it to his. This time her tongue worked its magic against his, her bites were aimed at his bottom lip. Frustrated at his lack of control in the situation, Ezra slipped his arms around her waist. Twisting and lifting, he placed her on the counter and leaned towards her to continue their intense battle of tongues.

Breaking their kiss off suddenly, his lips worked their way down to her neck. He was not nearly as gentle as she had been. Instead of nips, he attacked her vulnerable skin with full on bites. He soothed each red mark with his tongue, but it excited him to see the small welts forming and to know they were from him.

"Ezra," Aria moaned, her arms wrapped around his neck, not allowing him to move away. Not that he wanted to.  
"Mmm, I'm glad you own so many scarves." She giggled into his hair.

When she couldn't stand it anymore, her hands flew down again to the hem of his shirt. Her eyes met his and begged, so he allowed her to pull it off. She licked her lips at the sight in front of her, leaning down to make contact with his bare shoulder. There, whatever mark she left, no one could see. She bit and sucked and kissed, as he gripped her waist firmly and allowed ragged breaths to pass from his lips. Pulling back, she admired her work. He was hers.

"Ezra... We should make this fair," she stated simply, indicated her still-clothed torso.  
"Aria, we don't have to-" She placed her face right in front of his, raking her nails gently down his chest as she bit her lip.  
"You don't want to take my shirt off, baby?"

All questions as to morals and age melted away at the look in her eyes. He ripped it off quickly, throwing it somewhere across the room. Stopping only for a second to look at her, he unclasped her bra without asking for permission. He'd been turning her down for much too long; she was irresistible in that moment.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered before leaning forward to kiss the top of her right breast.  
"Stop stalling," she demanded. God, he loved it when she was like this.

Smirking at her insistency, Ezra slipped his mouth down, flicking at her nipple with his tongue. Keeping his right hand on her waist, his left one fondled her left breast. He rolled that nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and squeezing much to Aria's delight. His licking on the right turned into sucking, and soon more biting. He thought back to the day that she had told him biting was a major turn on to her. He could have asked her to marry him right then.

"Ezra," she moaned again, arching her back to his touch and mouth.

He switched sides, letting his mouth engulf the left nipple and bringing his right hand up to take care of her newly abandoned breast. After another minute, the buildup got to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, slipping off the counter and into his hold. He pulled his face back in surprise, and she attacked his mouth with hers.

"Couch, sit," she moaned against his lips.

He obeyed, walking backwards and falling down onto the couch. She unraveled herself from his waist and slipped into a kneeling position on the ground. His eyes grew wide in realization, and that little responsible voice in the back of his head came back.

"Aria, you know you don't have to-"  
"Please be quiet, Ezra."

Her hands worked off his belt quickly, undoing the button and pulling down his zipper before he had time to start another protest. She looked up into his eyes and bit her bottom lip again, rubbing him through his boxers. He swelled to her touch, the size alarming her. They'd never gotten this far before, she'd never gone into his pants, nor he into hers. Somewhere in the back of her head she knew she should be more nervous than she was. But she wanted him so badly. His voice, however, became prominent again.

"Aria, we've never done anything like this. I don't know if you truly want to but if you don't, you know it's okay," he said unsteadily. His argument lost most of his power because of the fact that he was still growing larger at her hand.  
"Ezra, trust me, ALL I want is you. And this," she smiled gently, pulling his pants down. He kicked them off.

Looking into her eyes, his stupid voice ran off somewhere else. His desire took control again, and he realized he wanted her too. Fine, she could do whatever she wanted… he'd have his fun too. His boxers met the same fate as his pants, and Aria let her right hand run over his shaft slowly and gently. He shivered at the first few pumps, anticipation building.

She sped up, tightening her hold without making it painful and pumping from top to bottom as fast as she could. He let out a sigh as her left hand slipped underneath to lightly hold and fondle his balls. She smiled, glad he liked her shot in the dark. Noticing his eyes were closed, she decided to take him by surprise. Lowering her mouth, she lightly flicked her tongue against the head of the large member in front of her. His eyes shot open.

"Aria-"

His entire member was in her mouth, and his mouth literally fell open. Her full hand grip had turned into her circling him with her forefinger and thumb, pumping in rhythm with her mouth. The hand on his balls worked faster, yet just as gently. She sped up, bouncing up and down to take all of him. When she got to the tip each time, she allowed her tongue to lick him quickly before going back down. Her breasts bounced in rhythm with the motion on his shaft.

Unsure if Ezra was enjoying the experience, Aria looked up. He was enjoying it alright, and watching her every move. She made eye contact, and could automatically tell that he enjoyed her looking back. He moaned her name, placing a hand on the back of her neck. In fact, he LOVED that she was looking at him. His biggest turn on, being looked in the eyes. He felt himself getting closer to the edge, something in his body was ready to burst. He moaned again in an attempt to warn the small girl causing all the pleasure. She made some sexy noise against his shaft to signal her understanding, just as he exploded. He came deep into her throat, expecting her to pull away as fast as possible. But she swallowed every last drop, continuing to pump him until nothing was left. The icing on the cake.

Pulling back slowly and biting her lip in an innocent way, Aria looked as his face with a shy smile. His open mouth indicated she'd done well, and she felt quite proud. Rising herself up, she sat next to him as he slipped his boxers on, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't," Ezra said firmly, grabbing her by the waist and laying her on her back on the couch. "My turn."

She tried to sit up, and he pushed her down by the stomach harder than she'd expected. The forceful side of Ezra automatically turned her on, and she felt herself getting wet. He smirked down at her.

"I can smell how horny you are."

He leaned down to bite her neck again, harder than before. This time, he didn't sooth it romantically. He bit across her collarbone while making swift work of the button and zipper on her jeans. Lifting her legs, he pulled them and her thong off simultaneously. They joined her shirt in some unknown corner.

Struck by sudden insecurity, Aria attempted to cover up. She became aware that she was completely naked in front of Ezra, in front of any guy actually, for the first time. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand, and thrust them above her head.

"No. I told you before and I'll tell you again. You're gorgeous, and I want to look at you."

She smiled at the sugar coated statement. It reminded her of her intense love for the man hovering over her. However, she could see in his eyes the controlling side was still there. This pleased her, for whatever reason she couldn't get enough of Rough Ezra.

He slipped his free hand down her stomach painfully slowly. His index finger brushed over her clit and she sighed, so he stopped to play with it a little bit more. Feeling the juices flowing from her, he continued down. With his ring and index ringer, he spread her apart. Facing his palm up, he smiled at her passionately with a hint of control.

"Do you want this?"  
"Please, Ezra," she moaned.

That was all he needed. He pushed his middle finger deep within her. He could have moved slow, yes, but he'd waited too long already. Pulling all the way out, he thrust his finger inside her all the way again, causing another audible gasp. Smirking, he added two more fingers in the next thrust, stretching her tight center and causing her to whimper. He stopped.

"Are you okay?" He didn't want to hurt her, he realized he had to be gentle…  
"Yes, just… Please, don't stop. Go faster…" The innocence and passion in her eyes shocked him.

He shoved all three fingers back inside, playing with his clit with his thumb every time he entered. Soon, he knew he wanted to taste her. Removing his fingers and letting go of her wrists, he grabbed her waist and sat her up against the arm of the couch. Lowering himself to the level of her center, he left one hand on her waist and brought the other one to her clit. His tongue flicked against it gently before he began pinching there just as he had her nipples earlier. Slipping his tongue into her folds, she gasped.

"Ezra, mmm… Please… Ohhh…"

The noises she was making furthered his desire to pleasure her. His tongue worked faster, his fingers turned rougher on her clit. He removed the other hand from her waist and thrust into her with his index finger as well as using his tongue. He felt her begin to shake underneath him, and she started to scream wordlessly. She thrust her hips up to meet his tongue and finger, but he wanted control. He pulled back and told her harshly to "stay the hell still." She obeyed, seeming more turned on by his order. Her shaking turned quickly to convulsions, and her mindless expressions turned into his name.

"EZRA!" The scream hurt her throat but she didn't care.

Feeling something let loose in her body, she thrust her hips up again. Ezra didn't stop her this time, as he continued to lick up the immense amount of juice that was flowing out of her from her orgasm. He stopped pumping and let her clit rest as he cleaned her up gently with his tongue, pulling back only when her convulsing and moaning had stopped. He smiled down at her, seeing that adorable shy look in her eyes return.

"Acceptable, my love?" He asked with a laugh.  
"More than acceptable," she responded, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her cheek gently and slipped his arms around her yet again, picking her up from the small couch. Walking towards the bed, he nuzzled against her neck with his nose.

"I love you, Aria."  
"I love you most, Ezra."

He shot her an evil look. She winked. Placing her gingerly on his bed, he pulled back the covers so that they could both slip under. Reaching towards his alarm, he set it to 20 minutes earlier than usual, so that Aria could get up and leave for school before him. Glancing at her naked body curled up against his side, he wished he could have more. But he knew today was a huge step; he couldn't take it too fast. After that experience, though, he was even more excited to see what other sexual adventures they could have. He kissed her forehead, pulling her protectively closer to him.

"Goodnight, baby," he whispered. She was asleep already, unable to respond. He smiled and dozed off as well.

Across the room, Aria's phone buzzed on vibrate, unaware to the resting lovers.

_Scream quieter next time, Aria. Wouldn't want anyone to hear the teacher's name coming out of your innocent little mouth. Sleep tight. –A_

xxx

Once again, I'd love to hear any and all opinions. Especially on the writing style of the more mature scenes. More M rated material to come in later chapters, I promise. (:


	5. Chapter 5

There's absolutely no excuse for how long it took me to post this chapter. Actually, there is, but I still should have updated sooner. I'm extremely, EXTREMELY sorry, and I'm going back to my every other day schedule now. Thank you for reading, please review with any praise or criticism (: Enjoy!

xxx

*beep beep beep beep*  
"Mmmmm," Aria mumbled into Ezra's chest.

He tightened one arm around her as he reached over to turn off the alarm. Aria was trying her best to pull every inch of blanket over her head. Ezra giggled at her and sat them up, knowing if he didn't they'd never make it to school that morning.

"Time to get up darling," he exclaimed, kissing her excitedly on the forehead.  
"Can't we just skip," she grunted back, attempting to push him back down.  
"I wish, but I do believe that would raise many questions. Go take a shower, alright?"  
"Only if you come with me!" Her voice had perked up, hoping to start the morning off right.  
"I don't think so. I'll never be able to focus on teaching," he laughed back at her.

Seeing her disappointment, Ezra placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and lifted her off the bed. She shot him an angry look and grabbed the sheet to cover her naked body. He pouted as she ran across the apartment to grab her bag, and then came back for another quick peck. Returning his sheets with a smirk, she skipped towards the bathroom. He watched her butt bounce until the door slammed shut.

Ezra leaned back on the pillows momentarily, reminiscing on last night's events. A dirty grin spread across his face, and he hopped up again before the fantasies started. Breakfast! He could make her breakfast.

OoOoOoO

Twenty minutes later, the apartment smelled like bacon. Ezra was pouring orange juice, when his vision was suddenly obstructed by a pair of tiny hands.

"Guess who," Aria giggled into his ear.  
"You're not quite as sneaky as you think."

Ezra turned around and grabbed onto her waist… her completely bare waist. His jaw dropped at her glistening, naked body, and the mischievous smile on her face. She giggled, pecking his nose and brushing her index finger across his jawline.

"I was really lonely in the shower…" She leaned forward for a kiss.  
"That reminds me, I need one!" He shimmied away from her, jumping a couple feet.  
"Ezra," she said seductively, skipping towards him. "You can wait five minutes."  
"No no, I don't want to be late," he stammered, backing away again. "I love you!"

Ezra turned and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Aria was left behind, pouting with rejection and a tad bit of low self-esteem. She tried to remember he was just being the "responsible adult." Yeah, right. There was nothing responsible about last night. She giggled like the school girl she was before going to her bag and getting dressed.

The smell of breakfast invaded her nostrils, and she dug in without further hesitation. Munching away, she hummed in happiness of her amazing boyfriend. Too bad for Jackie he was hers. Forever, if things went her way. As the finished the last of her orange juice, Aria's phone chimed somewhere in the apartment. She believed she had left it on the couch, it was probably buried beneath the cushions by now.

Aria jumped off the stool, and went to extract her cellular. 2 new messages. The most recent was from Spencer, reminding her to bring those math notes from yesterday. Aria was glad she'd brought them with her to Ezra's. Flicking her thumb across the screen, Aria was brought to a message from last night.

_Scream quieter next time, Aria. Wouldn't want anyone to hear the teacher's name coming out of your innocent little mouth. Sleep tight. –A_

Her jaw dropped as she reached the end of the message. At that particular moment, Ezra chose to grab her sides from behind, causing her to jump and throw her phone back onto the couch. Turning around, she smacked him angrily. That jumpy fear A had a habit of inducing had returned to her body full force. He looked stunned and hurt, and backed a few steps away before catching sight of her still lit phone screen. Not one to pry, he couldn't help but quickly read the text once he saw it was signed "A."

"Aria, what the hell is going on?" She followed his eyes to her phone.  
"Nothing, Ezra.. Just someone messing with me…"  
"That's what you said last time, too. That seems like more than just messing…" he stepped forward, reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder lightly. She shrugged him away quickly.  
"It isn't," she retorted rather angrily.  
"Why the attitude," he whispered. He appeared hurt again. "I haven't done anything."  
"Yeah, well neither have I. I have to go, I'll see you in class." She turned and reached for her bag.  
"Wait, Aria." He grabbed her arm. "We never even talked about our relationship. That was the entire point of you coming here."  
"We'll find time later." She yanked her arm away and retreated quickly out the door.

Ezra stared after her for a second before falling back onto the couch. He heard something fall to the floor, and realized Aria had left her cellphone. He wasn't taking it to her, she could come get it. Recently, he couldn't do anything right. When in reality, he hadn't done anything wrong. He took a deep breath, trying to remember she was taking out her aggression towards her parents on him. He wondered how long this "A" person had been harassing her. That couldn't help the situation any.

He began to bend and pick up her phone, curious if any other nameless texts were saved within it. Stopping himself, he let it stay on the floor. He wouldn't invade her privacy like that. His thought process was interrupted by the chiming of his own phone. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out, expecting something from the phone company. Aria was the only one who texted him.

_Got your number from the Montgomery's, thought we could get dinner before we start working together to catch up. Let me know. – Jackie_

Seemed like he had developed a stalker as well. He deleted the message without saving her number, wanting nothing to do with her. But he resolved not to tell Aria. He respected her desire to keep some things private from him. That meant he could, too.

xxx

Sorry it was so short )x I wanted to get something up after such a long break. Like I said, regular pattern is back, so you'll see a chapter in 2 days!


End file.
